


【中译】零域

by XXFredricaXX



Category: Occultic;Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX
Summary: 个人超喜欢的一篇！讲述了动画结局后，悠太在人体休眠舱里“沉睡”300多年后醒来的故事。痔疮鸽鸽什么时候才能把超九后续放出来？





	【中译】零域

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836115) by [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought). 



-1-

在一个陌生的世界里，他醒了。或者……至少看起来是这样。

但实际上，他从未睡去。他聆听这个世界的声音已经很久了。只要是浏览过“轻松破”的人都知道……又或者，人们只是觉得有人在继续运营他的账号。或者，他们会想：“哇，看哪，尼特神还有高仿号。虽然他的博客是真的谐。”

其实，他并不在乎这些言论。“轻松破”谐或不谐，只要有阅读量，他就有钱可赚。所以，当他终于从低温休眠中苏醒时，已经攒下了一笔不菲的收入。问题在于，这笔钱多半要用来付人体休眠的钱了。社会医疗并没有随时间变得更体恤民情。病患仍需为他们计划之外的治疗买单。要是他们没有支付能力，账单就会落到某个八竿子打不着的亲戚头上。纵然，作为一个在液氮里泡了两百多年的孤儿，他在世上已经没有能搭上话的亲人了。他的朋友们早已离开这个世界，并给他留下了一些赠礼。除此之外，他还有一笔博客营销的收入。

他直到死前才交道真正的朋友。于是，生活于他竟然还是一成不变。

-2-

他的东西都不见了。他觉得，这从理智上是可以接受的。但当他真正从休眠中醒来时，又有声音在记忆的角落里回响。还好，大多是些不值钱的东西。都是平时的日用品。衣物，用过的草稿纸。还有他都记不起来的各种小玩意。但也有重要的东西。他的Sky Sensor。那颗成为了拯救他们的关键道具的假牙，虽然那是他从死尸嘴里拔下来的。还有他看得比命还重的笔记本……虽然他清楚，早在两个世纪前，它就已经成为了纯粹的意识产物。

在他再次获得了躯体的当下，一切都是如此陌生。仿佛粗粝的顽石，插进指甲缝，把他弄得血肉模糊，仅仅是为了证明这具躯壳脆弱得根本无法生存。

“你会适应的。”他们说，语气很是困惑。他知道他们早就为他的心理建设做好了准备，现在却发现根本没这个必要。

他的意识凌驾于世界。他的躯体沉睡在绝对零度的容器里。

-3-

有的东西并没变太多。实际上，他几百年前就已经超过了接受义务教育的年纪，但按照教育体系的规定，他还是得去上学。

他依旧是个尼特，世上就是碰巧有如此多的事情可供他观测，而高中校园又恰好是超自然现象圈的重点观察对象。所以，尽管他无论从哪个层面来说都算不上一个好学生，断断续续偷听到的课程也足够他跟上如今的教学进度。

他还是和以前一样坐在教室里无所事事。唯一的区别不过是比起当年那个懵懂无知的少年，他经历了很多，也成长了很多。

23世纪也有别的尼特，也有超自然现象爱好者和传奇人物的追求者——而他作为轻轻松松破假象的管理人，同时也是人体复苏成功案例代表，已然成为了活着的传说。

但他还未成年。他需要监护人。他还需要去上学。

-4-

现在的食物吃起来都像冰。医生叫它“披卡萨”什么的。但他是喜欢嚼字眼的那一类人，他知道医生一定是在瞎说。披卡萨就是纯的冰块……吃起来却像头发和指甲的混合物。他知道它们八成吃起来都是一个味道，但他塞进嘴里的确实是食物，至少23世纪的人是这么定义的。

或许他们只是在忽悠他。纵然，他还是一声不吭地吃着冰，也没怎么抱怨。又或者他的味蕾都没醒，还在他趟过的那个休眠舱里继续睡着，那个在多数人看来都过于像棺材的舱室。

不过，他有幸从另一个角度观察过那个休眠舱，所以他倒是对此不以为然。但吃却依旧是个问题，因为他已经结束了休眠，不摄入营养就无法存活。但即便是为了活下去，吃冰也不是什么能让人高兴的事。

他甚至因此怀念起了小泉泉，时不时地。虽然他知道，是那个人让他们最终只救下了九个人，而非所有牺牲者。那300多人，还是200？他已经记不清了，而记录里的数据算得上是五花八门。不是被恶意篡改，就是避重就轻。但老板的“特调饮品”实在是恶心，哪怕是它，也强过无穷无尽的冰。

也许，他因该让蓝月重新开业。

-5-

蓝月咖啡厅早就在历史里消逝了。这家店本来在的位置已经完全看不出原来的样子，但他是见证过它变迁的过程的。

幸好要适应的只有身体，他不是第一回这样想到，而不是心智。他们一直认为，他为唤醒还在休眠舱里沉睡的人开了个好头。但当他告诉他们，他的情况很特殊，这时却没人理会他。

遗憾的是，桥上教授的论文已经没了。一同消逝的还有萨莱伊的注解，连桐子的文章也是。或许他因该把这些内容也发布到轻松破上，以作保留。或者他发表的内容可信度还不如小说，这也不是不可能。但事情已经过去太久，他的记忆混成一团。对他人而言，剩下的只有消遣的价值。

说起来，他们成功救下的50人中，知道真相的只有大约10个。有一次，他们在这家店聚在了一起，一个不落地。不起眼的小店早就随时间被淘汰，但即便如此，那也是尘封了他的过去的地方。

-6-

他和大部分人的后裔已经没了联系。但成泽家的确是个例外。成泽家的女孩嫁到别人家，姓氏变了又变，一直到23世纪，成泽变成了桥本，终于混进了茫茫人海里。但至少，他们还在日本。而且，沃登弗里克枪也由他们家继承了。或许他们一并继承了Sky Sensor也不一定。或许他们还记得原本的他，而不是活在传说里的他。

但他们不记得。他侥幸地觉得他们还记得，而到头来，侥幸不过是侥幸。所以他早就不再联系他朋友们的子嗣。就是因为对他们而言，他渐渐地变得陌生，变得遥远，最终，变成了一个古怪的传说。

他不得不在此开始自己的新生活。没有Sky Sensor，没有家人或朋友的帮助。比起回忆起自己已经死了的事实，这让人难受地多。

另外，他意识到这一点的时候，还要过很久才会最终被唤醒。

-7-

23世纪和24世纪之交，蓝月咖啡厅恢复了营业。这是一家古怪的店。店里贴满博文，来源是一个叫做“轻轻松松破假象”的博客。这个博客没多少实质性的内容，唯独大名是人尽皆知。但它讲的故事很有趣。有的发生在很久以前。一百年，两百年，又甚至可以追溯到三百年前。有的是客观事实，有的怪奇地像是故事。高校历史系学生在这里了解过去，高中超自然社团在这里发现新的议题，或寻找老议题的线索。

然而，虽然这是家氛围极佳的店，提供的饮料却不怎么样。可以说是难喝到爆。不过要的就是这个恶心劲，老板是这么说的。而且，已经不止一个人看到老板喝同样的东西了。这肯定是个有些特别的饮料，这也是被人爱过的味道。

况且，大家都承认，喝完之后确实感觉精神焕发。对此，老板耸耸肩，说：“这就对了。”。

对了，要是问他蓝月咖啡厅的灵感是哪来的，他会回答：“我一直都在做同样的事。这对我来说并不难。”。他说的不全是真话。但剩下的那部分往事，也只有时间知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> 个人超喜欢的一篇！讲述了动画结局后，悠太在人体休眠舱里“沉睡”300多年后醒来的故事。痔疮鸽鸽什么时候才能把超九后续放出来？


End file.
